Periwinkle
by Junilo
Summary: A collection of NozoUmi oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

Since Eli had insisted on finishing the rest of the student council work, Nozomi and Umi walked home together.

"Come on, Umi-chan," Nozomi persisted, "We only get to do this once in a while, why can't we hold hands?"

"W-We shall not do something as shameless as _that_ , especially in public!" Umi insisted, embarrassed by her girlfriend's persistence to hold hands in public.

"Jeez, holding hands is not shameless! We've done so much more, too." Nozomi pouted. Oh god, _No one_ could resist Nozomi's awfully cute pout.

Umi gave up, and sighed. "...Fine. Just this once."

Nozomi beamed at Umi's answer, immediately taking her hand and intertwining their fingers.

Umi was still embarrassed.

* * *

They were cuddling in Nozomi's bed.

Umi hugged Nozomi softly, resting the back of Nozomi's head on her chest. "You've really lived here alone for years, Nozomi?"

"Hm? Yeah."

Umi hugged Nozomi tighter. "Living alone, didn't you feel lonely?"

"Elichi visits me a lot, so I have no reason to be lonely, do I?" Nozomi smiled, and looked up at Umi.

Nozomi saw Umi make a slightly irritated expression. "Don't tell me, you're jealous of Elichi?"

"Why shouldn't I? She's known you far longer than I have, she's your best friend, and," Umi took a deep breath, "she used to be your girlfriend."

"Umi-chan, you don't have to be jealous. My relationship with Elichi is a thing of the past." Nozomi reassured Umi, wrapping her girlfriend's arms around her.

"But she still visits you."

"We're just friends."

"Well, I have no idea what you do with her whenever she visits you alone."

Nozomi had enough. She got off Umi, and pinned her girlfriend to the bed.

"Are you seriously thinking that I'm cheating on you with Elichi?" Nozomi stared into Umi's eyes, wondering how their cuddling had turned into _this_.

Umi's breath was taken away by the sight of Nozomi on top of her. "I-I..."

"You don't trust me?"

Umi sighed. "No. Sorry, I got a bit too jealous of her..."

Nozomi got the answer she wanted. She kissed Umi, got beside her, and embraced her.

"You're the only one I love, Umi-chan."

Umi's face heated up a bit. She simply nodded.

"Don't forget that, okay?"

"I won't." Umi reassured Nozomi.

"Besides," Nozomi whispered, "I can't live without your warmth."

Umi couldn't take any more of Nozomi's cheesy lines. "Good night."

"Good night. I love you, Umi-chan."

Nozomi had told her that she loved her countless times, but there was something about that 'I love you' that made it different.

"I love you too," she said, as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I re-read the first chapter, and... someday, I'll rewrite it.**

 **That aside, I'm glad that people actually like this pairing! Here's some more NozoUmi *wink wink***

* * *

Nozomi scanned through the numerous love letters in her shoe locker, trying to find _that_ one letter.

 _'A bunny sticker, a bunny sticker... ah!'_

Nozomi held the little blue envelope in her hand, smiling at the signature bunny sticker in the middle.

She opened her bag and put the envelope inside. Nozomi was going to zip her bag, but she was interrupted by a voice. "Ohhh, is that a _love letter_ you just put in your bag? How unusual..."

Nozomi looked around to see the owner of the voice. She knew who it was; she's been friends with this girl for years.

"Shut up, Nicocchi," Nozomi hissed, glaring at Nico.

"You _never_ read the other love letters you get _._ Admit it, you're _in love_."

"I don't even know anything about her," Nozomi replied. "The way she writes her letters is just really interesting. I'm not _in love_."

Nico shrugged. "You know what they say, love is blind, or something like that."

Nozomi ignored her nonsense. "Must be why Maki-chan hasn't seen through the obvious."

Nico's face reddened to the brightest shade of red. "Hey! I already told you, I'm not interested in her at all!"

"Whatever you say."

As her mind filling up with embarrassing thoughts about a certain redhead, Nico decided to change the topic. "Anyway, why do you always keep her letters in your bag? Why not read them here, at school?"

"In her first letter, she stated that she didn't want me the read the letters her- hey!"

Nico was holding the envelope; it was unopened. The letter was in the grasp of her other hand. _'Damn it, I forgot to zip my bag!'_

" _Dear Toujou-senpai,_ " Nico read the letter out loud in a disturbingly high-pitched voice, " _I have decided to let you know who I am. Please meet me at the rooftop after classes end._ "

Like Nozomi, Nico was speechless at what she just read out loud.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

 _"Good luck! Who knows, maybe you've hit the jackpot."_

Nozomi was getting anxious. This wasn't like the face-to-face confessions she got; the girl has already told her that she's in love with her.

She thought about a lot of things. The girl's height, hair color, stature, what she was like... She was curious about the girl who sent her love letters every week. Each love letter was full of meaning, and a _bunny sticker_. The way this girl used her words made Nozomi intrigued. Somehow, the letters she wrote to Nozomi didn't make her feelings seem like a mere schoolgirl crush, unlike the other letters she received.

This girl, for sure, was deeply in love with Nozomi.

But who was she?

Nozomi's thoughts were interrupted when she heard the door to the rooftop creak.

As she turned around, a girl who stood just about as tall as her was approaching her.

She had straight blue hair, amber eyes, eye-catching facial features...

Wait, this girl was _Sonoda Umi,_ the junior who had befriended her just 2 months ago.

Sonoda smiled. "Toujou-senpai, are you surprised?"

Come to think of it, it made sense. Sonoda had a way with words, she loved the color blue, and she loved bunnies; gosh, was Nozomi _that_ dense? What more did she not know about, pigs actually being able to fly?

"Yeah," Nozomi breathed, "I'm really surprised. You're actually in love, with _me_?"

Sonoda blushed a bit, the smile on her face growing a bit wider. "I don't know how it happened, but yes; I am in love with you."

"Huh..." Nozomi said, followed by an awkward silence.

They just stood there, occasionally stealing glances at each other.

Deciding to break the silence, Sonoda spoke up. "Toujou-senpai, is it okay if I call you 'Nozomi'?"

"Of course! C-Can I call you 'Umi'?" Nozomi avoided eye contact with Umi, feeling a blush creep up her cheeks.

"There is no problem with that! You may call me anything you wish. In turn..." Umi closed the gap between her and Nozomi, grasping the other girl's shoulders and resting her head on the right. _Is she embarrassed..?_

"Can we go out on a date tomorrow? I've never gone out on a date, but I'll try my best to make it a good experience for you..."

Thinking about what she said, maybe, just maybe, Nozomi could finally be serious about someone; that someone being this cute junior of hers.

Frantically searching for the right words, Nozomi came up with a reply.

"I'd love to."

* * *

 **Since I'm really lazy, I can't make promises, but I'll probably update this everyday or every other day.**

 **I promise to make the next chapter longer, sorry for this and the previous one orz**

 **P.S. - I can't get enough of jealous Umi so she's going to be in the next chapter again sorry not sorry**


End file.
